


Things We Deserve

by Malice_and_Macarons



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: A total shit post, Family is important, Happily Ever After, Other, Parody, The best thing I have every written, The mango farm is real, True feelings revealed, shit post, the only MichaXArthur story I will stand behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malice_and_Macarons/pseuds/Malice_and_Macarons
Summary: The Micah x Arthur story we deserve.





	Things We Deserve

Arthur could feel eyes on him.

Micah had been watching him all night with that intense stare. His skin prickled with anticipation. But he forced himself to stay seated. As hard as it was, he had to wait for Micah to come to _him_.

But then, finally, from the corner of his eye Arthur saw Micah stand and make his way around the fire towards him.

The camp simmered down, voices hushed as the camp seemed to wait and bare witness. Even Charles and Cain looked up from their food to watch, ever aloof, looked up from his bowl to watch. While Cain’s eyes took in the whole scene as he rested on his paws.

Javier had his guitar and was strumming in quick, quiet strokes along to the scene. Even Sean had somehow managed to stop talking for long enough to look over, though that may have been from Mrs. Grimshaw’s hard jab in the ribs.

John was left with Arthur’s satchel by his leg, he and Jack sifting through it. Abigail glaring at John as if he was the small child.

Arthur licked his lips, wondering nervously if he was really ready for _this_.

As Arthur stood up to meet Micah’s approach, the anticipation nearly killing him, Micah placed a hand on his shoulder.

Here it was, the moment he’d been waiting on. The last few months all building to the moment, finally after so long.

Micah began to speak in that familiar rasp of his.

“Hey, cowpoke-”

Micah began to speak in that familiar rasp of his and Arthur reached out.

And then, with more carry through and precision than any one of Dutch’s plans ever held - Arthur took Micah by the throat.

Grabbing Micah by the jugular, Arthur flung him down towards the ground in one violent motion. Just as quickly his knee flew up towards Micah so fast that all anyone could see was Arthur’s boot hitting that weasel face so hard it knocked that handlebar ‘stache clean off Micah’s face.  

Arthur followed the kick through and with the passion of a thousand suns, booted Micah so hard he was blasted to the sun.

The only sound was Arthur’s loyal horse nibbling away at the fallen moustache.

 **_“Arthur!”_ **Then came Dutch’s furious voice booming from the opening of his tent.

Red in the face, Dutch was jamming a finger in Arthur’s direction with one hand, and in the other, clutched a mango. Freshly picked.

Dutch raged on, “Son, now I _know_ you did not just drop kick Micah into the sun.”

Yet Hosea was just a few steps behind him and could not seem happier with their boy. “Good form, Arthur. Very good form.” He praised with a low whistle of appreciation. Peering up into the sky as if he might just pinpoint the moment Micah hit the sun.

“Sorry, Dutch.” Arthur answered with some guilt. “Ya missed it by _that_ much.”

It took a few more angry seconds before Dutch finally gave in, lamenting - “...did you _at least_ use that camera of yours to capture it?”

“Ahhh…” Arthur paused, looking back to the campfire. “John?” Arthur called, looking to his brother for confirmation, who returned an enthusiastic thumbs up to him, Jack giggling uncontrollably by his father’s side.

“Well, as long as we get it framed,” Dutch announced rather cheerfully. “Mango anyone?”

With that, they never robbed another train with a rat faced man again. Never returned to Blackwater and instead picked a tropical location to set up a mango farm in.

But Arthur still thought of Micah sometimes.

In the early mornings, when he saw the sun rising each day, Arthur smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend who slaved over making this disaster with me. Peak meme right here.
> 
> You can find me here if you want to scream at me. http://malice-and-macarons.tumblr.com/


End file.
